Senior year
by wxreana
Summary: This one Takes place about 3 years after Big Green High, where the quater back of the panthers comes home to show a collage what he is made of, but what happens when Lin's old school is more confusing than what he remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**Will this make you happy ice wolf?**

_Flash back_

"_Look we will explain later, Lindor, just please go home," Charlotte begged with a sigh. I told her okay then hung up, it must be really important for her to use my full name. I told Mr. Chou that had to dash, and I told Rose to let Diva know that I might be late for rehearsal. Lucky for me mom left me her van to drive this school with because dad borrowed my Corvette for their anniversary. For most of the ride home I'm pretty sure I was speeding, and I'm surprised that the police did not pull me over._

"_Sofia, what is going on?" I asked barely turning off the car before jumping out._

"_Well Lin, I'm not sure how to say this, but…" Sofia started sadly whipping a tear from her eye._

"_What? You guys are freaking me out, what's wrong?" I asked holding her hand._

"_Remember what happened to grandpa?" she asked. My face turned white before I started to bawl on my sisters shoulders._

"_Both of them?" I asked when I calmed down a little._

"_Yes, and because I'm the oldest you and your sisters will have to come live with me" Sofia told me,_

"_What? You live on the other side of the world, what about my friends? School? Life?" I started to shout "cant Uncle Vito look after me?"_

"_Hey Lin Timbuktu just called, your making a racket" Charlotte scolded entering the house "two, Uncle Vito needs to watch the garage, and before you say another word, you can't end of discussion"_

"_Charlotte be nice, and Lin go start packing, when our sisters get here we need to be ready to console and get them packing" I stalked up to me room feeling pretty numb. It was my fault, if I didn't let dad drive the car he would still be hear._

_End of flash back_

'That was three years ago, three years ago that I abandon my friends, but if that didn't happen I wouldn't have so many new ones, speaking of which.' With a lazy hand I took the ringing monster that wakes me up every day, "I know that's you, Dallas, what do you want?" I asked yawning

"You up yet Lin Champ? Remember coach wants us at practice early today" Dallas chuckled at the other end of the phone

"Yes, meaning I have to be up at five thirty not four" I scowled lightly putting on my jersey.

"I was hoping we could do some drills, besides the cheerleaders practice at five thirty, and I know you want to see Bubbles" he teased,

"Good bye Dallas, and she is just a friend" I lightly scowled hanging up before running out of the house with my backpack thrown half-hazard over my shoulder. The best part of this town is I can run to school easily.

"Morning Lin" the cheerleaders chorused when I ambled my way on the field

"Morning girls" I returned before I started to run a few laps waiting for the guys to show up, and sure enough they all showed up at least a half an hour earlier, including the coach.

"Ok kittens I want you to pair up and work on your long shots" coach commanded throwing footballs at us. "Except for you long shot, I want to chat with you a moment" with a gulp and a worry look I followed coach to a clear spot away from everyone else

"Is everything ok coach?" I asked, he held my gaze before breaking out into a smile

"yes, a collage wants to see you and the guys play, apparently someone told them about our star" he gave me a light punch on the shoulder, "and they want to see if any of you are worthy of being a Trojan"

"The bad news is that they are on the other side of the world?" I guessed

"and they want us to compete in the high school tournament they have there, or the Toro league, but they have set up living arrangements, school, transport and everything else, all I have to do is say the word" he countered, truthfully this is an offer I can't seem to refuse "I just wanted to know what the team captain thought before I told them our final offer"

"Well I think" I started "when do we leave?" he slapped me playfully on the shoulder before taking out his phone and waving me to the field where we played till the first bell rang.

"So Lin, what did coach want to chat about?" Bubbles asked walking with me to home room.

"You'll find out, by the way did you finish your math homework?" I teased knowing we didn't have any last night

"Wait, we had math homework last night?" it looked like she was starting to panic

"Nope, just wondering if you remembered" I teased earning a brutal punch to my shoulder "I deserved that"

"you know you did" she teased back occupying the desk in front as I took the one to her right "any requests?" she called taking out the karaoke machine, here it seems like a daily ritual, some of the guys tease, that if not done right the home work gods come and give you so much home work that you will still be doing it long into your death. Truthfully everyone just thinks that is a joke but no one wants to upset the mighty 'home work gods'.

"Chug me a stick, I got an idea" MC Ace (or Mace is his real name) called walking to the chalkboard with his buddy Hamar

"Sorry boys, you two had a rap battle last week" Bubbles turned down pointing them back to their seats "any other volunteers?"

"Why doesn't Lin give it a shot? I mean it's been what three years and he hasn't even touched the mic" Dallas started getting the rest of the classroom to chant 'sing' till, luckily, coach went on the loud speaker

"morning students, sorry for interrupting your morning rituals but I have some news" he waited till the uproar quieted down a bit "our beloved football team will be competing in the Toro league to show the Trojans how great the Panthers are" another uproar went up thru the school but this time it sounded like our school cheer "of course we will be needing our cheer squad so them and the football team will be leaving tomorrow to make this school proud"

"Where will we be staying" Dallas yelled to the speaker, not expecting an answer

"You will be staying, Dallas, in a small town and go to Big Green High, any other questions" we all laughed as Dallas just got pwned

"Wait a second, Lin didn't you go to Big Green High?" Bubbles asked when we were done with our little 'bro fest'

"Yah, it will be fun to see the guys again" I told her blowing a silver bang out of my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

AN: your welcome ice wolf

Bubbles pov

As soon as I got home I had to call my best friend Nimue, which I will be seeing in person in a few days. "Morning sleepy head, anything new?" I greeted smiling at the fact she forgot to exit out of screen face, again.

"Hey Bubbles, nothing's different" she greeted yawning oblivious to my increased energy "how's everyone doing?"

"Great, and guess what?" I begged bouncing in my seat

"I don't know what?" she asked changing into her same blue dress while simultaneously getting sleepy seeds out of her eyes

"The football team has been invited to be in the Toro league" I told her while she looked at me like I was crazy

"Ok, what does that mean?" I face palmed remembering the only thing she knows about football is the name, but before I could answer her I heard the triplets wake up with their chorused wakeup call.

"Nimue, I don't feel so good" the first started

"I think Trey gave me his sickness" the second fake coughed

"I'm Trey, see were too sick to remember who's who, you have to stay home and take care of us" the third finished in turn

"Sorry, tell me later I need to take care of the fakers" she said rolling her eyes before logging off. Shrugging I started to pack but about half way thru I called up Lin.

"Dallas stop calling, I will not tell you if the girls prefer bad boy's or skaters, I don't know" and agitated Lin growled on the other end

"Wrong pest it's Bubbles, I was wondering what I should bring, is it hot cold or in the middle?" I asked not bothering to hold in a laugh

"sorry Dallas has been calling nonstop, um it's a lot like here, in the course of weather, so whatever you wear hear" he responded sheepishly

"Got it, so just wondering who are you looking forward to seeing the most?" I asked finishing packing my clothes

"well me and Jumpy have been best friends for years, but Mano and Burly are also so much fun, yet there is also Rosefinch and Nimue I guess I'm looking forward to them all" Lin rattled off

"Cool, well catch you later" I hung up. During the night I must have checked my bags at least twelve times an hour but I was so excited I couldn't wait till we left. It wasn't till four in the morning till I got a call on my cell belonging to our star quarter back himself. "I'm sleeping" I told he groggily

"I can hear that, meet me and the guys at the school with your bags" before I could ask why the line went dead. So with heavy eyes I did what I was told and almost everyone at the school was in the football field

"Now what?" I yawned gaining the attention of the one who woke me up rudely. His only response was punching the air signaling someone to release balloons and someone else to open a huge sign

"Worth it?" he asked laughing, giving me a playful shove

"I'll tell you when I get enough sleep" I half snapped half yawn using one of his bags as a pillow. I don't know how long I snoozed but I'm definitely going to chew Lin out next time I see him for I woke up in the hotel room and my roommate, Jess, told me the guys carried me around like luggage for the entire period I was asleep.

"Come on Bubbles I want to check out the mall and Lin said he would take us" Jess reminded me pulling me out of the bed on Saturday morning.

"I know I'm getting up, what's the hurry Lin will wait for us" I yawned heading into our bathroom.

"That's beside the point, if we wait too long other girls might intruded on the shopping trip" Jess whined hoping to speed me up.

"Man your sounding like a fan girl" I teased starting to finally wake up

"Am not" Jess protested

"Then let me take all the time in the world" I shot back getting out and locating my cheerleader uniform

"NO I just told you why we should hurry" Jess yelled almost pulling me out of the room while I was just wearing my skirt

"Fine I'll hurry up, but can I put my shirt on first?" I asked pointing to the garment that I have yet to put on. When I finished getting dressed we bolted down stairs to find Lin in the parking lot next to some car.

"Morning girls, ready to go?" he asked opening the back door allowing us to shimmy into the seats

"So Lin, are you going shopping to for clothes?" Jess asked in a desperate attempt to fill the void that encased the car, why Lin hasn't turned on the radio is beyond me

"Nah, you know I don't shop much" he carelessly threw back, I myself eyed his worn jersey

"Come on, please" I begged not really wanting to go shopping with him but a pack mule works well

"fine I'll be your pack mule" he joked eyeing me in the rearview mirror as if saying that he heard what I thought.

"Great" Jess cheered, a few moments of silence later she asked Lin to turn on the radio as we drove to wherever the mall is.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosefinch's pov

"Hey Rose, puis-je regarder comme une crêpe?" the girl I was with at the mall asked, I looked at the brown skirt that looked like a pancake especially withyellow tube top, so I wasn't quite sure if it was a slip up in her poor French skills or she meant to ask if she looked like a pancake

"Depends were you trying to ask me if you looked like a pancake?" I asked with caution

"No I asked puis-je regarder comme une crêpe?" she repeated slower

"She does know she just asked if she looked like pancake, right?" an unknown voice asked behind us

"Don't know, but she does look like one in that dress" a second agreed

"Which reminds me we haven't had breakfast yet, Lindor can we head to the food court next?" the first asked

"One yes we can and two it's just Lin not Lindor" I turned around to see the shopping bags talking to two girls

"But Lindor reminds us of chocolate" the dark haired one protested, they both were in identical black and gold cheerleading outfits, the one on the shopping bags left had dark hair pulled in a pony tail while the one on the right had red hair in twin braids, other than that the girls looked identical.

"Um aren't you two going to shop now?" the shopping bags asked moving farther into the store, the boy behind the shopping bags sat down opposite of me, his long silver hair shinning in the light

"Um do I know you?" I asked him as the two cheerleaders were currently either giving the girl I was with a lesson in French or cursing her out, mine isn't that good either

"Huh, o sorry… Rose? Rosefinch is that you?" he asked turning to me with a big goofy smile on his face

"Yah and I suppose that is a yes that we know each other" I smiled back trying to figure out where I knew the name Lin.

"It's me, Lin Chung, we were in the same flight classes for years. We sat together at lunch for the first part of freshman year. You set my sisters on me when I was having dinner with Nimue," the last one was said in an accusing manor telling me he knew I did it

"Ok how did you find out it was me?" I asked my old buddy

"You paid them to trash the place not keep quiet, as soon as they woke up they sung like Rattle Diva" he scowled before a five carrot smile played on his face

"Right sorry about that, so what brings you here?" I pondered trying to get the conversation off that night

"I'm part of the football team of my new school, Hidden High, and we were asked to take part in the Toro league" he responded leaning back a bit before looking to the two he came in here with "hey if you're going to swear at least do it in English"

"And I suppose those two are your entourage?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice

"Who Jess and Bubbles? Nah they just suckered me into bringing them shopping because I'm the only one who knows where everything is around here" he joked "and they also needed a pack mule" I chuckled when he pointed to all the stuff the girls have bought so far

"Sounds rough" I commented "by the way why did they call you Lindor?"

"It's my full name and they just love teasing me about the fact it is a name of a chocolate" he reached into a bag "speaking of which, want one?" he offered, but I declined "so since when have you been hanging out with Kelly?"

"Who's Kelly?" I asked not recognizing the name, he in turned pointed to pancake dress "o um a while I guess, she is kind of in my group" he looked at me weird

"Did you switch groups or something because I know a cheer wanabee wont hang out with a water wing, speaking of which how are the guys doing?" Lin asked popping another chocolate in his mouth but before I could answer Sonia walked in with her entourage of football players and cheerleaders

"Hey Rose, who's the cutie?" Sonia asked across the room coming towards me, Lin just looked at me weird picked up the bags and dragged Jess and Bubbles out of the store

"Old friend, Sonia," I told her looking at the last place he was before mumbling "that I don't think I'll ever get back"

"That's nice dear," Rose waved off before looking to Kelly, "you know I thought you were suppose to be smarter than me but you look like a pancake and that is a total catastrophe petit-déjeuner"

"Sorry Sonia" Kelly mumbled "I won't do it again"

"You better not or your off the squad," Sonia turned her ice cold blue eyes to me "aren't you coming? We have practice; I heard that there was this new squad from like half way across the world competing agents us"

"I heard it was just the football team" I mumbled standing up, showing off my green and blue cheerleading uniform. I followed her and her entourage out of the mall, I don't know why but deep down I feel like I betrayed Lin.


End file.
